


Don't You Want Me, Baby?

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCEU - Fandom, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after going missing, Lily is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Want Me, Baby?

“Sir, someone has spotted Lily”, Frost said entering the Joker’s office. 

The Joker froze. He hadn’t heard that name in five years. “Is the source reliable?” the Joker asked. He didn’t want to chase a false lead again.

“It was Nygma”, Frost told him. 

The Joker knew that Nygma held a special fondness for Lily, so he knew he wouldn’t lie about seeing her. The Joker stood up and grabbed the keys to his car. He tossed them to Frost. 

“It’ll be quite the drive, boss”, Frost said. 

“Why? Where is she?” the Joker asked. 

“Starling City”, Frost told him.

* * *

Lily had been out shopping when she felt eyes on her. She kept glancing over her shoulder, but saw nothing. She was waiting on her coffee when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She spun around, ready to deck the person when a hand grabbed her fist. 

“Easy”, her fiance said. 

“Oliver!” she gasped, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine. What’s got you all riled up?” he asked her.

“Nothing. I just can’t shake this feeling that someone’s been following me”, she told him, “It’s probably nothing. I’m just being paranoid”. 

Oliver frowned but let it go.

This happened often with her. 

Feelings of paranoia, feelings of being watched, nightmares.

Oliver knew it had something to do with her past, but he never pushed her. 

“Janessa”, the barista called.

Lily stepped forward and grabbed her coffee. 

“Feel like a walk, Nessa?” Oliver asked her, “Maybe the fresh air will do you some good”. 

Lily nodded and left the coffee shop with him.

* * *

The Joker watched as Lily exited the coffee shop on the arm of a tall blonde gentleman with a buzzcut. “Who is he?” the Joker asked. 

“Oliver Queen, the heir of Queen Consolidated”, Frost told him. 

As they walked, something caught the Joker’s eye. 

A diamond ring sparkled on her finger. 

“Follow them”, the Joker told Frost. He slammed his head into the window in frustration as he remembered the day he lost her.

* * *

_“Lily!” the Joker called as he returned to his hide out.  
_

_“She’s gone”, a voice said.  
_

_Oswald Cobblepot stepped out of the shadows.  
_

_The Joker pulled out his gun and pointed it at Penguin.  
_

_“You’d better be joking”, the Joker said.  
_

_“I’m afraid I’m not”, Penguin said.  
_

_“What have you done with her?” the Joker hissed.  
_

_“Oh, we only sent her on a little extended vacation”, Penguin told him.  
_

_“I’ll fucking kill you!” the Joker roared.  
_

_“If you kill me, you’ll never see your precious little Quinzel alive”, Penguin said.  
_

_The Joker reluctantly lowered his gun and Penguin smirked knowing he had finally found the Joker’s weakness._

_ _

* * *

Oliver and Lily came to a stop in front of the Queen Consolidated building. 

Oliver leaned down to kiss Lily when she got a feeling they were being watched. 

She pulled back and looked around.

“Nessa?” Oliver asked. 

“I’m sorry”, she said, “I’ll see you tonight”. She quickly made her way back to her apartment. She ran up the stairs and locked the door behind her. She turned on the lights and dropped her bag onto her kitchen island. She went to go grab water from her fridge when she froze. 

A Joker card was stuck to her fridge door. 

Lily pulled it off and flipped it over.

An ace of hearts was taped to the back. 

He had found her. 

Her heart fluttered like it used to at the thought of seeing him again. 

* * *

Night fell and she anxiously waited for him to show up. She had managed to get out of her date with Oliver by lying to him yet again. She wore the negligee he had purchased for her and her hair was up in pigtails like Harley’s. She had been wishing and hoping for the last five years that he would come and find her. 

“You’re still as beautiful as I remember”. 

Lily spun around and found him leaning against her kitchen counter. She wanted to run into his arms, but her anger towards him stopped her. 

“What’s the matter, princess? Not happy to see me?” he asked her, “And you got all dressed up for me too. I’m flattered”.

She glared at him. 

“Would you like to know who tipped me off? Your precious little Riddler”, the Joker spat. 

“Nygma had nothing to do with this”, she told him, “I wanted to tell you I was alive. Really I did, but Penguin threatened your life”. 

“You don’t think I could handle him?!” the Joker yelled. 

“Go home. I’m happy here”, Lily told him. 

“I don’t think you mean that, sweetheart”, he said, “Tell me, does he really know who you are? Does he know that you were the Clown Prince of Crime’s fuckbuddy?”

“We were more than that and you know it”, Lily told him.

“I know that”, he hissed, “But does your _fiancé_ know that? If he knew who you really were, would he still love you?”

“Shut-up!” Lily yelled.

“Can he make you feel the things you felt when I was fucking you?” he asked her, “Do you make those sighing sounds when kisses your neck? Or those whimpers when you’re close to falling over the edge?”

“Stop it!” she begged. 

“You and I both know that he’s too normal for you”, the Joker said. He walked up behind her and ran his lips up her neck to her ear. “I know you still want me”, he told her, “Your body does”. 

True to his word, goosebumps appeared on her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. 

His hands slipped under her negligee to cup her breasts. 

Lily gasped. 

“Tell me you don’t want me”, he whispered. 

As much as Lily wanted to, she couldn’t. 

The Joker smirked, knowing he had won her over.

When Oliver arrived at Lily’s apartment the next morning he would find the diamond engagement ring, the playing card, and a note saying “Better luck next time, pretty boy. ~ J”.


End file.
